Problems of the Uchiha
by nobleflutter
Summary: Okay, nobody's pefect right? So what happends when Sakura finds Sasuke's problems? Oneshot. R&R!


Disclaimer: Jeez

Disclaimer: Jeez! Do you really think that I'M Masashi Kishimoto? You're OC!

.:0.o:.

Problems of the Uchiha-

(Normal POV)

Yes, we really know that Uchiha Sasuke has problems. We really do. What do these problems do to him? Why, they make him angst of course! Oh, and you probably want to know what these problems are, right? Well, today Haruno Sakura- age seventeen- was going around asking many people of what they knew of Uchiha Sasuke's problems.

"Naruto!" Sakura walked up to Naruto who was currently stuffing his face. Honestly, he has serious problems as well. But today is about Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! How are ya' doin'? Teme treating you nicely?" Sakura giggled, Sasuke was currently going out with her, which was a shock to our village since he had just come back to Konoha a couple of months ago.

"Naruto, I'm fine. I have a question for you though." Naruto put down his bowl and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Hit me with anything! I'll answer anything dattebayo."

"Do you think Sasuke-kun has problems?" Naruto blinked a few times, and then laughed so hard he fell on the ground. When he re-composed himself he plopped back down on his Ichiraku stool.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke has _many_ problems. One, his hair is shaped like a chicken's ass! Second, he left us for a freaking gay snake old guy! And C, have you seen what he eats! Tomatoes! It's almost like me and ramen for hokage's sake!" Sakura nodded and pulled out a notepad and a pencil and began to jot down a list called 'Problems with Sasuke'.

"Arigatou Naruto. Oh, and good luck with Hinata-chan tonight. Watch out for Hiashi and Neji though." Naruto laughed sheepishly and waved to Sakura as she exited the ramen shop.

Sakura was wandering around Konoha, occasionally greeting and chatting with some people. She soon came upon the Yamanaka flower shop. Entering, Ino looked up from a counter when she heard the bell ring on the door. She smirked when she saw her ex-rival step toward her.

"Well, well, well. Forehead-girl, are you here to buy Sasuke-kun flowers, or her to chat?" Sakura merely smiled.

"Ino-pig, I'm not here to buy flowers! Can't a friend just meet another friend while they're working?" Sakura smirked at Ino.

"Spill it Sakura. What's up?" Sakura pulled out her notepad and pencil.

"Do you know any problems that Uchiha Sasuke has?" Ino cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, being an ex-fangirl… I do remember some problems he _had_, or have if he still couldn't let go of…" Ino leaned toward Sakura and whispered,

"His _stuffed animal_." Sakura let out a squeal. Ino giggled and shushed her.

"Yeah, I think I remembered him having a… what was it? Oh right! It was his stuffed tomato that he named Tomoe-chan. I think he keeps it in a hidden panel in his closet. He never let that little stuffed animal-or er, vegetable go! It's so kawaii! But, I don't really care anymore, I have my Shika-kun!" Ino sighed dreamily and looked at the ceiling.

Sakura chuckled evilly.

**Shannaro! Black-mail!**

_You said it. Now I can bribe him into taking his shots. Oh! I can add that to the list too!_

Sakura suddenly let out a cackle that snapped Ino out of her daydream. Sweat-dropping, Ino shooed Sakura out before she scared her customers.

Sakura stopped cackling when she received stares from people on the streets. She cleared her throat and put on an innocent look before walking off towards the training grounds when she heard a perverted giggle. Sighing, Sakura pulled on her gloves hoping it wasn't Jiraya doing his so called 'research' again. Pulling back her fist, she slammed it into a tree causing it to break in half. With a blur, a silver-haired jounin landed gracefully on his feet reading a familiar green icha-icha book. Sakura rolled her eyes. At least it wasn't Jiraya. Suddenly, Sakura had a light-bulb and an idea.

"Kaka-sensei, do you know if Sasuke-kun has any problems?" Sakura silently pulled out her notepad again.

Kakashi flipped a page in his book and raised a visible eyebrow without looking up.

"Sasuke you ask? Well, he does seem to have a problem with possessiveness. You remember that B-ranked escort mission the three of us had right? The one where Naruto couldn't come with us? Well, it seems that Sasuke's aura was very dark when that man we were escorting was attempting to flirt with you. I was actually afraid he was going to kill him." Sakura blinked a few times. Her inner immediately gushed at the thought of Sasuke being possessive.

"I remember! Also, arigatou sensei for the help!"

"You're welcome Sakura. But please, I'm not your sensei anymore. Kaka-senpai is just fine with me." Kakashi's mask wrinkled into a smile. Sakura smiled back.

"Hai Kaka-senpai!" Sakura nodded her head as Kakashi's form disappeared in a swish of leaves.

Sakura walked around and questioned a few people, even some fangirls. But after a few of the dim-witted girls she was about to kill them. One of them tried to threaten her, while others said that Sasuke was flawless and he didn't have any problems.

Sakura sat in a Sakura-tree park and pulled out a bento box. It was nearly one o' clock and she still had to find Sasuke. He disappeared in the morning and didn't leave a note, so she assumed he was on a C-ranked mission. He was only allowed on d to B ranked missions as part of his punishment and he had to have a jounin or ANBU with him on all missions which wasn't bad since she got paired with him a lot. Yes, Sakura was jounin-level and top-medic in Konoha besides Tsunade.

A content sigh escaped her lips as she finished her lunch. Getting up, Sakura put her bento box away and headed through the Sakura park. Admiring the petals floating through the air, she almost missed it when someone softly called out her name.

Spinning around, Sakura's eyes widened when she was met with he sight of a smirking Uchiha clutching his arm. Sakura leapt over and hugged him, careful not to hurt his arm.

"Sasuke-kun! How did you get a wound? I thought it was a C-ranked mission!" Sakura led Sasuke to a bench and began healing his wound. It was just a normal gash, butt it cut some tissue and took a while to heal.

"Well, apparently my companion wasn't on guard and fell asleep when we were ambushed." Sasuke glowered at the memory. Sakura sighed and patted his arm.

"Well, while you were having fun slaughtering, I made a list!" Sakura pulled her notepad out.

"Hn?" Sasuke eyed the list.

"Yep! I listed problems that you have! Although your fangirls thought you were flawless I found a few things! I knew you weren't perfect!" Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction.

"You thought I was perfect?" He whispered. Sakura looked at him, he had a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Well yeah Sasuke-kun, you're always perfect in my eyes." Sasuke smirked and pecked her on the lips.

"Well, you're perfect in _my_ eyes too, Sakura." Sakura blushed and smiled at him. Leaning into him, she chastely kissed him, slipping her hands into his raven-haired locks as he ran his fingers through her short-length hair. They were about to go deeper until Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder. Sasuke growled as he pulled away from his cherry-blossom.

"What?" He snapped. Before him stood a small boy who looked to be around eight years old, about academy age.

"Excuse me mister, but why do you have a ping-pong paddle on your back?" He questioned innocently. A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead as Sakura laughed uncontrollably at him.

Oh yeah, that was so totally going on the list.

.:0.o.:

**A/N:** So? Whadya' think? I mean, come on, we all know Sasuke has problems right? Nobody's perfect! Now review before Sakura thinks you're being perverted.

;)

Ja!

-Razz


End file.
